rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Ready to Train
Zack leads the Duelists to a training facility that is as big as four fottball fields put together. Sylvio: Whoa! I've never seen an arena so humongous! Seto Kaiba: Hmph. Mine's better. Zack: Say what you want about it, Kaiba. You'll see what our training center has to offer. Resistance Trooper: Attention! thirty Resistance Troopers salute Officer Trudge: Are these your troops? Zack: They're not as good as you, but they're the best we've got right now. faces the troops As you were. Troopers return to their previous stance It has been ten years since the war on this planet started. I understand your hesitation prior to your recruitment. We all have lost something - our friends, our family, our home... But this will be where it ends. Recently, my Master Koga has recruited these duelists from across time to aid us in our battle. And with their help, we will defeat that Emperor Shade - undo the horrors he has wrought upon our planet. In the meantime, we will use whatever time we have left to know of our allies. Dian, Echo, raise the dome. Echo: speaker Way ahead of you, General. Syrus: Whoa! That thing's massive! Zack: Duelists, I present to you the Duel Dome. We use this dome to create duel scenarios and generate holograms of opponents we've faced in the past, based on difficulty level, with 1 being the easiest and 10 being the hardest. Hassleberry: Uh, before you continue, I have a question. Zack: Yes, Sergeant? Hassleberry: When you asked to raise that dome, the voice on the other end called you "General". Is that your rank around here? Zack: Actually... yes. that's correct. I actually forgot to tell you, but you saved me the trouble. Celina: It sounded like you worked your way up as General. Boy, would the Professor be proud. Zack: Now, where was I? Oh yes. eyes a duelist in a blue shirt with a shooting star on it Cadet North, please step forward. North steps forward Zack: We will be demonstrating our allies' dueling skill first hand. You will be teaming with me. Derek: Me? I... I'd be honored, sir. Zack: Now, you must choose two duelists to face us. Legends huddled together for discussion. After breaking formation, Yuya and Akiza stepped forward from the group Zack: Yuya Sakaki and Akiza Izinski - a great choice. Now, all we need is a fitting battlefield. the viewing platform... Dian: A fitting battlefield, huh? I wonder what could be best... Echo: You know, I'm glad Master Koga called them here. We've been fighting this war for so long, I've been keeping track of the days. I think I've lost count on day 283. Regardless, they're our only chance of turning the tide - like a light of hope, shining in the darkest night. Dian: A light of hope, shining in the darkest night... Echo, that's it! That's just the inspriration I need for the field! Echo: You know me, Dian. Dian: Now to put it to good use. I activate the Action Field Spell Moonlit Meadow! presses a key. The screen shows the image of a grassy plain illuminated by a full moon. The area inside the dome changes to a grassy field with the full moon shining above. The moonlight shines off the spring water, creating an illuminating field that astounds many of the spectators Zack: Like what you see? Well, prepare yourselves, because the real fun starts now. Yuya: I love a good show. Hope you're ready, Akiza. Akiza: Always am, Yuya. Akiza/Yuya/Zack/North: Let's Duel! Room, Afternoon Miki: My lord, though you were victorious in your battle against that individual called Bruno, you allowed those Legendary Duelists to escape. Kain: And now, they appear to have joined the Resistance. Minato: Relax yourself, Kain. He was just slow on the draw, that's all. Fritz: Now that the Legends are here, there's a chance the tide of this war could turn in their favor. Aidan: Not if we have anything to say about it. Your highness, I recommend a preemptive strike on Atrona City. That should be enough to flush them out. Shade: You took the words right out of my mouth, Aidan. Six Shadows, all battalions, prepare to attack! flagships of varying colors rose from underground and fly off to their destination Tag Duel is at a fever pitch Shay: This duel has been heating up, hasn't it? Rio: If this keeps up, the base may burn down. Lucky for me, I keep my Blizzard Falcon on me in case things get too heated. Atrona City's briefing room, the alarm goes off Resistance Trooper A: The planetary radar has picked up on an unauthorized transport ship. There is no response to any of our communications. Resistance Trooper B: Analysis is complete. It's originating from the Capital City. Resistance Trooper C: There are six ships in total, sir. Resistance Trooper B: Six ships!? Resistance Trooper A: Yes, and they're closing in fast! six Zenovian ships approach the shielded Atrona City. They glance at their target from within each of their ships. A Zenovian Trooper approaches Kain Zenovian Trooper A: What would you like us to do with our prisoner, sir? Kain: Prisoner? Ah, yes, Erica. We got what we needed. Get rid of her. Zenovian Trooper B: We're awaiting your orders, your excellency. Shade: All battalions, attack. Show no mercy. Zenovian Troopers and hypmotized duelists appear outside the border. They summon a lot of different monsters and attack at once. Inside the holding cell of Kain's ship, the Zenovian Trooper sees an unconscious Erica on the floor. Zenovian Trooper A: Seems this brat is out cold again. raises his shock baton Rise and shine, little miss rebel! swings his baton, only to be caught by his wrist by Erica. She smirks slyly Ah! Playing possum!? You dirty coward! uses her martial arts to subdue the trooper and chain him to the wall. Erica: Sweet dreams. Resistance Base's alarm goes off, halting the duel. Sylvio: What's that sound?! Zack: That's the perimieter alarm. They tell us whenever one of the cities built on this planet is being attacked. We'll have to finish this later. Derek: Sir, I've just received a transmission from Captain Shaw. She's escaped her captors and is right outside Atrona City. Zack: Erica escaped? We better head to Atrona City and lend a hand. Follow me!